


The Last Frontier

by Justice_Turtle (Curuchamion)



Series: Counted Word Fic [26]
Category: British Writer RPF, Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Deathfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/Justice_Turtle
Summary: An author's work is never done. (In memory of Sir Terry Pratchett.)





	The Last Frontier

Somewhere in England, a middle-aged man shuffles off a body too suddenly grown old.

GOOD EVENING, says a voice that is not a voice. IT'S AN HONOR TO MEET YOU, IF I DO SAY SO. MAY I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?

There is a moment of awkward silence while the recent* Sir Terry Pratchett tries to realize that a seven-foot-tall skeleton with remotely twinkling blue eyes is asking him for his _autograph_.

He begins to say something, but Death is already speaking again.

I WOULDN'T ASK, he apologizes, ONLY IT'S FOR MY GRANDDAUGHTER.

* Not "late". In fact, he was rather early.


End file.
